Stilton Corporation
The Stilton Corporation is a major business conglomorate across Europe as well as internationally. It was founded in 1976 by Richard Stilton and is currently run by Patricia Mero. SC's annual income as of 2009 is at 8 billion USD. Public History In 1976, shortly before his marriage to Rina Corde, Richard Stilton had a vision for a hotel that would really try to provide comfort to its customers. Initially loans were denied to Stilton who, in spite of having a doctorate in business had little money, but after marrying into the wealthy Corde family he was finally approved. By the end of 1977 Stilton Hotels was born and by mid-1978 the first hotel was proving quite profitable, leading to the rapid demand for more locations. By 1981, the year Maris Stilton was born, the first Stilton Hotel had opened in France. By 1994 the rapidly-growing chain was present in nearly every country in Europe, the Paris and London locations even being listed amongst the greatest hotels in their respective cities. Stilton Shipping, and thus the greater brand of the Stilton Corporation, was born out of the need to eliminate third-party transporters for materials needed by the new hotels. Stilton hotels had also started appearing in North America and Asia by the end of the year. 1997 was a bad year for the corporation however as the divorce of Rina and Richard left the company's major share-holders split. Fortunately by 1999 the damage was healed and a Stilton Hotel opened in Los Angeles. As of 2009 Stilton Hotels is one the largest hotel chains in the world, as while lacking the number of locations comparable to less marketable chains it is possibly the largest high-end chain in existence. Stilton Shipping is also the world's fifth-largest shipping company, doing a great deal of business between Asia, North America and Europe. In march of 2009 the company faced a crisis as Richard Stilton was labelled an international terrorist and later killed in a confrontation with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency in New York. Following the death of Richard Maris Stilton, having inherited her father's controlling shares, named Patricia Mero CEO. Patricia's first act was to buy Triangle Security Services, allowing the company to better integrate security into the company and expand their horizons. Patricia's actions have managed to salvage the corporation's reputation and a near-disaster was averted. On the recommendation of Darcy Keibler Fantasy Realms was acquired roughly one month after Patricia Mero took charge. Private History In 2003 No Name, one of Stilton's long-time aides, was put in charge of working in the underground to find a way to control Maris, who'd become a human media circus. With money being no object, No Name went to extremes, buying an escort agency, two clubs and investing in the drug trade in hopes that Maris's activities would be controlled, even if secretly. These purchased businesses ended up proving quite profitable, becoming a secret third arm of the Stilton Corporation. In 2008 Richard learned of Type-7 as well as the Type-7 Chip and recruited Sarah Hardy to study them. Ouroboros, a secret society within the Corporation, was formed, becoming one of the world's largest Type-7 dealers after the fall of the Paradise Foundation. Amongst the society's projects were Club Mannequin and research into the Temporal Gene, its ultimate goal to be a working Immortality Gate. The plan failed however and Richard was killed by the Gate. After having Maris Stilton make her CEO Patricia formed the Gorgon Sisterhood to further her own secret actions. The Sanctum was created in New York and the acquisition of Dayna Richardson led to the development of Basilisk. People Corporate Rena Mero 3.jpg|Patricia Mero CEO|link=Patricia Mero Paris Hilton 2.jpg|Maris Stilton President and Primary Stockholder|link=Maris Stilton Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim Vice President|link=Canella Kim Scarlett Johansson 4.jpg|Selena Chandler Administrative Assistant to the CEO|link=Selena Chandler Tricia Helfer.jpg|Sarah Hardy Head Scientist|link=Sarah Hardy Josh Brolin.jpg|Gabriel Reinhart Head of Triangle Security Services|link=Gabriel Reinhart Stacy Keibler 5.jpg|Darcy Keibler Triangle Security Services New York Representative President of Fantasy Realms|link=Darcy Keibler Soledad O'Brien 2.jpg|Magenta Kraven Director of Asia Hotels|link=Magenta Kraven Haley Bennett 2.jpg|Valeria Ishtar Assistant to the Director of Asia Hotels|link=Valeria Ishtar Vinnie Jones 2.jpg|Thomas Hood Security Consultant|link=Thomas Hood Teri Hatcher.jpg|Mary Thatcher Major Stockholder|link=Mary Thatcher Hotels Pamela Adlon.jpg|Sherri Slade London Stilton Property Manager|link=Sherri Slade Eric Bana.jpg|Trent Daniels Malibu Property Manager|link=Trent Daniels Paula Abdul.jpg|Cara Fairstein Las Vegas Supervisor|link=Cara Fairstein Keerthi Reddy.jpg|Niketa Mullur Los Angeles Bartender|link=Niketa Mullur Dianne Perry 4.jpg|Ryleigh Padmore Los Angeles Front Desk Clerk|link=Ryleigh Padmore Kobe Lee 2.jpg|Cody Bree Los Angeles Front Desk Clerk|link=Cody Bree Katie Leung 2.jpg|Jenica Tan London Desk Clerk|link=Jenica Tan Yana04.jpg|Glyceria Zotova London Guest Services Representative|link=Glyceria Zotova Tomiko 2.jpg|Hanako Kinley San Francisco Guest Services Representative|link=Hanako Kinley Tecia Torres 2.png|Jovita Viteri San Francisco Security|link=Jovita Viteri Steve Austin.png|Roy Austin Newark Security|link=Roy Austin Elizabeth Bogush 3.jpg|Malina Kowalski Manchester Maid|link=Malina Kowalski Former Sharon Stone.jpg|Rina Corde Major Stockholder|link=Rina Corde Sela Ward.jpg|Lillian Carmichael Newark Manager|link=Lillian Carmichael Nolan North.jpg|Drake Stilton Assistant to Richard|link=Drake Stilton Amy Jo Johnson.jpg|Sloane Taylor Chief of Security|link=Sloane Taylor Sarah Chalke.jpg|Elizabeth Baker Staff Physician|link=Elizabeth Baker Padma Lakshmi.jpg|Shanta Rangan Hotel Cook|link=Shanta Rangan Valerie Cruz 2.jpg|Sarita Delgado Hotel Physician|link=Sarita Delgado Cara Buono.jpg|Ally Young Junior Architect|link=Ally Young Charlotte Coyle.jpg|Giselle Woodward New York Housekeeping Supervisor|link=Giselle Woodward Cindy Chiu.jpg|Janet Wu Vancouver Maid|link=Janet Wu Dulce Maria.jpg|Amelia Paz Madrid Maid|link=Amelia Paz Maite Perroni.jpg|Graciela Morano Madrid Maid|link=Graciela Morano Jacqueline MacInnes Wood.jpg|Francesca Alonzo Bologna Maid|link=Francesca Alonzo Malcolm McDowell.jpg|Richard Stilton CEO and Major Stock-Holder (Deceased)|link=Richard Stilton Category:Organizations Category:The IT Files